


Of tragic teenage crushes

by orphan_account



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One-Sided Crush, and a teenager, enfield is an adult, hyde is a trans boy, i do not condone relationships between adults and minors, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-14 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward Hyde, a sixteen-year-old transgender boy, loves Richard Enfield, an adult. But that crush is completely one-sided.





	Of tragic teenage crushes

Edward came home as grumpy as ever.

He had tried to confess his love to Richard Enfield and failed miserably. Instead he had resorted to petty, intellectual insults to keep a face in front of the 26-year-old man.

Dammit, why was it so hard to tell him how he felt?! Why did he always end up being mean to his older crush?!

“Fuck it all”, he muttered and buried his face in the pillow.

There he lay, wallowing in self-pity, until Dr. Henry Jekyll knocked on the door and told him it was dinner time.

They ate in silence, until Henry asked: “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Edward, is it about Enfield? Personally, I think you should leave it be, he is-”

“Shut up!”, the boy snapped. “Jut leave me the fuck alone!”

Henry frowned. “Hey now. Calm down. That’s not how you talk to your father-”

“Exactly!!! With my _father_!!!”, Edward exploded.

How dare that old man! He wasn’t his father! His father was dead! Henry was just his godfather. He had taken him in, after his parents’ death in a car accident, six years ago.

Henry’s face paled and he rushed off, without finishing his dinner. It was only now that Edward realised, that he had gone too far.

_Fuck, I really keep dropping bricks today!_

On the next afternoon, Edward was sitting on a park bench.

The morning had passed in icy silence, because he had been to cowardly to apologise to Henry. That sucked. Their relationship was awry, but the elder blond was the only family he had. And the old man had accepted his coming out as a trans boy, which his real parents had never done.

“Edward, are you okay?”

The black-haired boy blushed, when he recognised the voice of his crush.

“Do I look like I’m okay?”, he muttered.

Enfield sat down next to him and asked: “What’s the matter, kid?”

Oh, how he hated being called ‘kid’! Especially by _him_!

But instead of making another cutting remark, he just shrugged. “None of your business.”

The adult frowned. “Did you have a fight with your father?”

“HE’S NOT MY FATHER!”, Edward blew up.

“Whoa, Hyde, calm down! Isn’t that in the eye of the beho-”

“SHUT UP! THAT IDIOT HAS A CRUSH ON YOUR COUSIN, BUT DOESN’T HAVE THE BALLS TO JUST TELL HIM ALREADY! AND THEN HE HAS THE NERVE TO ASK ME ABOUT MY OWN CRUSH!!!”

Richard sighed: “Well, to his defence, he doesn’t know that Gabriel is autistic and needs it spelled out to him.”

“WELL, WHY DOESN’T HE, THEN???”, Edward yelled.

“Can you please stop yelling at me? I really don’t know. It’s not like I know much about the way older men love.”

Something clicked inside Edward’s brain. He didn’t know why, but somehow this seemed to be a chance to finally-

“Uhh … since we’re speaking about love, Richard …”

Enfield tilted his head (damn, he always looked so adorable, when he did that!). “Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you!”, Edward blurted out.

The man’s eyes widened and he blushed bright scarlet. Was that a good sign? Blushing was a good sign, right?

But then a heavy silence fell over them and the teenager wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Well?”, he asked anxiously.

Enfield looked really uncomfortable, as he carefully answered: “I’m sorry. I can’t be your boyfriend.”

Edward felt his heart crack and his eyes filled with tears. “Why?”, he choked, “Is it because I’m a trans boy? I can-”

“No, Edward! Don’t think that!”

“Then why?!”, the boy wailed, “Is it because I’m so mean? I can change, I promise, I will never again-”

“Look, the main problem is that you’re a minor. You’re only sixteen and I’m almost twenty-seven. Besides, I don’t like you that way. You’re a good friend, but further than that- EDWARD, WAIT!”

But it was already too late.

The other had already leapt from the bench and proceeded to run all the way home. He burst through the front door, almost ran Henry over and dashed into his room.

There he slammed the door shut and flopped onto his bed.

_A good friend he called me … _

_Just a good friend … _

It wasn’t fair!

Was he doomed to never be loved for his whole life?

Because honestly, if Enfield wouldn’t love him, who would? It wasn’t like he had any other friends!

And he just had to be in love with the only one he had!

Edward hated himself.

He hated himself for falling in love.

And he hated himself even more for falling in love with Enfield of all people.

Everything was in shambles, just because his heart was being stupid.

And now it was broken.

_Dammit …_

He buried his face in his pillow and let the waterworks flow.


End file.
